User talk:JediWolf29
Gonna focus on adding infoboxes for as much as possible. Any help much appreciated JediWolf29 (talk) 18:17, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 17:19, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Greetings! First of all, nice to meet you JediWolf29, I'm Zmario! I'm pretty active around Wikia/Fandom (whatever it's called now). Second of all, I wanted to congratulate you for adopting this wiki! It's been dead for a long while. Hopefully, you'll be able to clean up and get this wiki back on it's feet. As you can tell, it's pretty messy and the formats on the pages are inconsistent. If there's anything you need just let me know and I'll help out. My first goal was to add categories to all the pages that needed them (there were over 300!) which is a step in the right direction if you wanted to get this wiki spotlighted. As for myself I've played a good portion of games in the series, my all-time favorite being Super Monkey Ball 2. I am very familiar with formatting pages. Once again, congrats! Like I said, if you need help you can contact me on my talk page (or message wall if you decide to enable that) here, or any wiki I'm active on (there's a lot, trust me lol). Thank you and good luck! Zmario 18:06, April 23, 2018 (UTC) :Haha, no problem! You can customize your signature through "My Preferences". Just go to the top bar that says FANDOM on it and hover over your avatar and a drop-down menu should appear. There's a section for signature and you can customize it from there. Make sure wikitext is enabled. Zmario 18:54, April 23, 2018 (UTC)